psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry Abraham (Psycho Series Character)
Larry 'Abraham '''known as ''Uncle Larry' 'is Terry Ridgway's brother, Jesse's uncle and Tom's father. After Jesse is kicked out of The Ridgway Residence, he allows him to stay at his house. Larry seems to be one of the few members of the family who is kind and nice, qualities apparently lacking in the majority of Jesse's family. He has a healthy, adult love of beers, though the child editors here perceive that he has a drinking problem. They can't help but opine on an adult world they know little of. He serves as the deuteragonist after Jesse's moved to his house and a major supporting protagonist throughout the ''Psycho Series. Biography Larry first appears in MEET UNCLE LARRY! when Jesse arrives unannounced at his house after being ejected from the family home. Larry kindly gives Jesse a place to stay. Larry shows Jesse around the house and tells him he can stay an the RV in a few days. Larry next appears in SIGNS OF PSYCHO UNCLE. Larry observes Jesse playing super Nintendo on his V with beer in hand. He questions what Jesse does all day and why Jesse has not given up playing video games despite it causing enormous family tension and Jesse's ultimate expulsion. Larry explains how YouTubing is not a real job. Jesse , as ever in denial, tells Larry he is acting a lot like Psycho Dad. Larry counters he's nothing like him and walks away - a response not often seen by Psycho Dad. In AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE! Jesse goes to Larry's work. Larry makes Jesse work despite Jesse's objections. Larry is concerned by Jesse's infantlilism and overall fear and resistance to an independent adult life but is patient in his efforts. In VOICEMAIL FROM PSYCHO DAD! Larry plays a voice mail he received from his brother, Psycho Dad. Upon learning Jesse was residing with Larry, Psycho Dad urged his brother to not indulge his useless son and kick him out pronto. Larry replyed that Jesse was staying at his house because he doesn't believe in lying to people. Larry is naturally reluctant to get into conflict with his brother so, by means of compromise, he tells Jesse to stay just outside the house to appease Psycho Dad. This leads to the construction of Phoenix Landing. Larry helps Jesse set up Phoenix Landing in GETTING IN TENTS! Larry makes an appearance in WELCOME TO PHOENIX LANDING! where he makes sure Jesse doesn't enter the house. He gets himself a beer and gives Jesse a poncho. Ungrateful of Larry's hospitality, Jesse breaks into Larry's house and hides all of his beer and takes his chicken in THE JUGGIES LOUNGE!. When Larry learns about this in PSYCHO DAD SURPRISE VISIT he is naturally enraged. He orders Jesse to return all of his beer and tells him to stop touching his things. Psycho Dad suddenly appears and converses with Larry to check Jesse isn't in the house. Larry reveals that it was Tom who betrayed Jesse and told his father where he was staying. In PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY! Larry argues with Jeff because Jeff thinks that Jesse broke the last amount of trophies while Larry knows that he was with him working on the tent. Whilst then unknown to the trio, it was later revealed that Jeffrey, Jesse's elder brother, had broken the trophies after failing his attempts to prank Jesse, who stopped him, which led to the latter smashing up the former's trophies before framing him as the culprit. Larry then lets Jesse into the RV, after the "Man in the RV" had left, in MOVING INTO THE RV, and gets his own keys for the vehicle. Jesse and Larry also find and download Big Brudda's Channel JESSE SMASHES TROPHIES! (Broken Lens Revenge), where Jesse gets framed for destroying trophies. Larry gets pissed when Jeffery Ridgway Jr. paintballs Phoenix Landing and The Juggies Lounge. Trivia * Larry appears to be more laid back than the rest of Jesse's family, preferring to spend time outdoors drinking beer other then yelling at his son. * Although he is much kinder to Jesse compared to Jeffrey Sr, he still doesn't consider making YouTube videos a real job but supports Jesse nonetheless. * Hates when people take his things without asking, especially his beer. * He is seen drinking a beer in almost every single scene he is in. * Has known Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Since childhood. * Some would consider him an exact mirror to Jesse's Dad, though perhaps without the more angry tendencies. * He seems to care deeply for Jesse, by letting him stay inside his house after his dad destroyed his tent and defending him in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY! * Larry's lack of a visible wedding ring has caused speculation that he is possibly divorced, a widower or was never married. Speculation that his son, Tom, is adopted is unfounded and invasive. It is implied that nobody else lives in Larry's house besides himself and Tom. Category:Protagonists